What's in A Name
by Inorganic One
Summary: Molly and Aikka get in a fight and Aikka loses control. Takes place after the race in the snow reigen. M to be safe. Slight lime. Molly/Aikka. Sequal is up, and is titled All That I Am.


**Title: What's in A Name**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Aikka & Molly/Eva **

**Rating: M *Just to be safe***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers or any of the ****characters****, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

It was late at night on the planet Oban as Eva a.k.a Molly to everyone else was currently trying to come up with a reason as to why her best friend Aikka the prince of Nourashia had attacked her and Jordan in the Ice regain during the last race. She had asked herself that question a hundred times now but she still had no answer for it. With a heavy sigh she got up and decided to go get some much needed sleep. They had another race tomorrow and she was no good to anyone half asleep.

As she walked back towards hers & Jordan's room she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth and another go around her waist & start to drag her towered the hanger. Molly struggled to get free from whoever had a hold of her. When she finely did she turned to see the person was Aikka and boy was she pissed. Her eyes turned redder if that were possible and the next thing Aikka knew his man bits were on fire from the kick Molly just let loose on him.

Molly then seemed to get even madder and she began yelling at him. "What the hell were you doing back there? I thought we agreed no weapons you dickwade and hear I thought that Nourashins prided themselves on honor, so much for that." By the end her voice had quited down to almost a whisper. "I thought you were my friend Aikka but I guess I was wrong...just like...I was...wrong...about my father." By now hot tears were streaming down Molly's face as she fell to her knees.

As she did and said all of this Aikka had said nothing & could only stare at her with sad eyes & ask her. "Molly wh-" "Don't call me that, that's not my name." She yelled cutting him off. The prince blinked and stared at the red eyed earth girl and decided to ask another question instead. "Alright what is your name then?" She looked up at him her eyes a darker red then usual as she asked him. "Why should you care?" in a tone that read nothing but sadness and hatred for her once beloved friend.

Aikka's breath hitched in his throat at her tone and like so many other times he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss all her troubles away. But then something else entirely happened and he also had images of the two of them together in ways in ways that he should not be thinking. Images of himself taking her and ravishing her body. Now while these thoughts were nothing new to the young prince in fact he had many dreams of the two of them together like this since the first time he met her that day in the rain. But never before were they this strong, wild or passionate.

It made him hard just thinking about it. He said "M-Molly I do care and that's because I-I love you." He was shocked that he was actually able to say it but he also feared what she would say. It felt so good to finally say what his heart wanted to say and he could only hope that she felt the same. The moment he said that Molly's head shot up and then without thinking she burst into laughter as she said "you love me... seriously is that supposed to be funny because I'm in hysterics hear?"

The moment she said that Aikka felt rage and anger erupted within him. How could she honestly think that he would joke about something like this and again before he thought out what he was going to do he grabbed her by her arms and hauled her up to her feet and dragged her over to G'dar. "What the-Aikka what are you doing?" she yelled as he jumped onto G'dar's back with her in tow. "I'm going to prove to you that what I said was no joke, weather you like it or not." Aikka said in a very serious tone.

Shocked Molly looked up at the young prince and got scared at the range of emotions running through his eyes, ranging from sadness, rage, anger, hatred, love and finally...lust was the one that scared her most of all. A few moments later Molly finally realized what he had meant by that statement a few moments ago. She began to struggle agents the iron grip he had on her and only in succeeding in making the prince madder.

Finally Aikka got sick of her struggling and yelling so he did the first thing that came to mind and kissed her pushing their lips together but for Aikka that was not even close to enough. A moment later he licked her lips asking for entrance into her sweet moist cavern but she refused to let him in. When he realized this he got angry again so he bit her lip and when she gasped he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.

Molly was in total shock so much so that she couldn't move not even when she felt that G'dar landed and Aikka jumped off his back and she was brought over to some type of soft grass and throughout all of this the kiss was not broken. Soon Molly felt like she was going to pass out but just before she did Aikka's lips left hers and down her throat as Molly panted for air.

Aikka on the other hand was not interested in catching his breath, he was more focused on Molly and the fact that he was going to get what he wanted most of all and now even with how far gone he was he still felt an overwhelming sense of pride at that. Even more so at the fact that he was going to be her first, her last and her only he would make sure of that. Molly was scared out of her mind. Hear she was helpless about to get raped by Aikka and she could do nothing to stop him.

Aikka was just starting to let his hand start to travel up her side towards the hem of her shirt when he heard a soft whimper come from her. He glanced up hopeful that maybe just maybe she was moaning in ecstasy to his touches. To his utter dismay she was crying. Suddenly it was as if Aikka finally realized what he was doing and stopped as he looked at the crying girl underneath his body. "M-Molly" he said her name in an almost despite whisper. "I-I'm so sorry, I can't believe I lost control like that please forgive me." When he heard her say nothing he got up and began to walk away when he heard her voice. "Eva."

Aikka turned around and looked at her and asked "what?" "Earlier you asked me what my real name was well I just told you its Eve, Eva Wai." Aikka stared at her and asked her another question "M-Molly will you tell me why your lying about who you really are please?" Molly sighed and replied "well it's a long story." Then she felt his hand rest on her shoulder as he said "well I've got time." So Molly proceeded to tell him about everything that has happened right up until now.

Well to say Aikka was shocked was an understatement but soon all the information was finally inside his brain and he understood now why she reacted the way she did. But there was one thing he had to clear up. "Molly I just wanted to ask you now that you've told me all of this does this mean you have forgiven me?" Molly looked up at him from where she sat and smiled "yes, yes it dose and Aikka one more thing." "Yes Molly what is it?"

Aikka asked with a smile on his face when suddenly he felt a gentle pressure on his lips and when it stopped he was speechless until he heard Molly's voice "um...Aikka are you alright?" Aikka shook his head and stuttered out a simple yes. Soon Molly confessed that she loved him to and they decided to get married...but only after one of them won the grand prize.

**The end **

**Or is it?**

**Well I hope everyone liked the story. It was my first attempt at a lime,lemon whatever you want to call it and if I get at least ten reviews I'll wright a sequel ok? Oh by the way...please read and review not just this story but my other ones as well please *Bows*.**


End file.
